One last chance
by Nodscouter
Summary: A chance for a cure... can Wrex take it?  One-shot.


**''WE ARE NOT MISTAKES!''** Wrex yelled at the top of his four lungs. There was a cure... there was a cure for the genophage and it was on the same planet he was on. There was a chance to save his people. And now this Salarian wanted to throw it away. To eradicate it from history, just like they had tried to do with the Krogan before. He decided to leave this damned Salarian there. He walked with heavy steps on the sand to other side of the camp. ''A cure... I could save my people'' the thought echoed in the back of his head as he walked. He remembered all too well that day,  
that day when the galaxy decided they had had enough of the Krogan and decided to unleash a plague on them. His hands were shaking with anger as he thought. Suddenly, a small crab-like animal touched his feet. Without even thinking, he used all his power to smash his feet down on it. A splatter of blood flew across the small area. He looked down on the blood. He was shaking. He had, like the other Krogan, given up hope on stopping the genophage a long time ago. And now, this man, that Shepard had told him so many times was his enemy, had a cure. A cure for his people. A way to save them. The dream that he and so many other Krogan had dreamt about every single night. And now the human that he had started to see as a friend were stopping him. Stopping him from reaching the dream.  
His mind drifted as he tried to think, as he tried to clear his head. He suddenly realised he had walked over to the other end of the camp. He saw a few targets on the other side of the river. Wrex pulled out his shotgun and aimed. Bam. The shot hit the target easily as the recoil pumped into his shoulder. Bam. He looked at the targets. Another hit. He looked around, noticing several Salarians looking at him. He didn't care. Another barrage of shots left his gun and he saw them hitting the targets again. He felt himself silently wishing that those small plates were Shepard...

''No!'' he yelled to himself as he threw his shotgun down on the sand. Could he really betray his captain after so long? Then again, could he really betray his people? Despite his many hundred years,  
this was one of the hardest decisions that he had ever been forced to make. He thought back to Tuchanka. To his family. To his father... to all of the things his people had done. To all of the wrongs they had committed for so long.

''Maybe they were right...'' he thought. He shook his head, disgusted at this own thoughts. Yet they were there. The thoughts had been there and they had been his.  
He shook his head once more. His people hadn't deserved this. None of it. Not the millions upon millions upon millions of stillbirths. Not the great wars between the tribes that had resulted with it. Nothing. Not one damn thing! He realised that he simply couldn't let them do this. He just couldn't let this opportunity slide by.

He could save them.

He could save them all.

Of course, he didn't care that he would be the one to save them, but that they could be saved at all. He looked over to the other side of the Salarian camp. Shepard was in conversation with those human soldiers Wrex always saw on the ship. ''Discussing on how to make sure my species never recover I'd bet.'' he thought. As he picked up his shotgun he noticed Shepard walking over towards him. He looked down to his Shotgun and slammed in a Shredder ammo mod into it. He was damn sure going to be ready.

''Wrex?'' Shepards voice sounded. Wrex felt disgust in his mouth as he turned around, his shotgun at the ready. He stared Shepard down.

''You can't let them do this Shepard!'' he almost screamed. He was frustrated by his lack of control. He should've known better. Then again, he somehow liked it.

''You can't let them kill my people! I won't allow it!'' he continued as the grip on his shotgun hardened.

''Calm down Wrex.'' Shepards voice wasn't calm. Wrex noted a hint of fear in it, but the anger was far more present.

''I know how you feel about this, but we have to stop Saren!''

''Why?'' Wrex asked simply. ''Why do we have to destroy the only way to save my people?'' his anger flared up again as he brought his shotgun up and took aim on his captains head. ''Why do you have to kill my people for things we did centuries ago?''. Shepard had brought up his rifle and aimed it carefully, ready to respond with force.

''Wrex...'' he began, but stopped as the Krogan's eyes tightened. Wrex's finger were carefully brushing the trigger. Shepard sighed, before making a gesture with his hand. Wrex never heard the rifle fire. He did however, feel the shot impact. As his life slowly drained from his body, he fell limply towards the watery ground. His last sights were of the Commander slowly walking away, without a hint of remorse in his face. With the last of his energy, he mumbled a quiet ''Fuck you Shepard.'' as his mind slowly drifted off into old memories, of Tuchanka, of his family.


End file.
